Secret Moments
by Bbtashae
Summary: Hermione is back for her 6th year at Hogwarts, but before the new school year begins. She stumbles upon a rather interesting mysterious man at The Three Broomsticks that she had never met before. Student/Teacher relationship!
A/N's: So this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, i dont own any of the content. Its completely JK Rowlings rights not mine. Even though Severus and Hermione aren't even together in the Harry Potter film series, they're my OTP. Also i ship them so much as i find if they ever were together then their relationship would have to be secret due to the Student/Teacher relationship. There is some content from Pretty Little Liars from Aria and Ezra pairing.

It was a few days before the new school year at Hogwarts started ], Hermione was in the village of Hogsmeade as she decided to drop by The Three Broomsticks for a drink on this dull wet evening. Hermione was continuing her 6th year at Hogwarts after missing her 5th year due to her muggle parents moving her to Australia.

Hermione entered the deserted pub she made her way over to the bar and sat on a stool one away from a mysterious mid aged man dressed all in black with long slim shoulder length dark hair that happened to curtain his distinctive features.

Hermione: Can I get a butterbeer please?

Bartender: Coming up

Hermione glanced over at the man that sat a couple of meters away from her reading a books about potions. Her eyes began to stare at the man unintentionally but she couldn't help but notice his dark appearance.

Severus: Are you alright down there? - He asked before taking a sip of his firewhiskey

Severus' voice seemed to be quite slow and intimidating

Hermione looked away quickly as a slight blush aroused on her cheeks

Hermione: I'm sorry for staring. Its just I noticed you're reading one of my favorite books.

Severus: Book of potions by-

Hermione: Zygmunt Bugde

Severus: Clever girl... - Severus was very surprised at such a young intelligent girl was interested in 16th century reading, he noticed the girl to be wearing a burgandy slim fitted winter jumper and very slim fitted jeans.

A smile appeared on Hermione's face as she looked away from the man

Hermione: You have great taste, what career are you in?

Severus: I started to teach over a year ago

Hermione: I think I'd like to teach...

Severus: What are you currently studying?

Hermione: Um... I'm leaning towards Potions

Severus: ...that's what I'm teaching.

Hermione: And I write too. but so far it's mostly personal... just for me

The tall slim man slid his firewhiskey across the bar and moved onto the empty seat that was in between him and Hermione.

Severus: I'm impressed

Hermione: Really? Why?

Severus: Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, It's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours.

Hermione's: Yeah? You'd really want to?

Severus: Yeah. You're smart, you write, Great taste in books. I Like to know more about you.

Hermione : Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too.

(5 minutes later)

Hermione lead Severus to the girls lavatory, once they was alone Severus towered Hermione's small stance and rose a hand to cup her cheek. He rubbed his thumb along her jawline as he closed the few inches that was in between their lips.

They both wanted this as much as each other. Hermione's hands were around Severus' neck and his were placed now on her slim waist. Their lips brushed together rapidly. Severus lifted Hermione up to his waist, by means of this she wrapped her legs securely around his middle, and he set her body gently down on the edge of the bathroom sinks, continuing this embrace.

...

It had been 2 days since this happened and all Hermione was focused on was starting the new school year at Hogwarts, the Unknown man appeared in her mind now and then but she wouldn't say she was in love with him.

The brunette girl entered her first class of the day which was potions, she noticed Ron and Harry already sat in their seats so she greeted her friends that she hadn't seen in over a year.

Once the three friends caught up the potions master flung the door open in a hurry and entered the room, his class settled down as they knew how strict he was.

Professor Snape: There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making.

The professor headed straight to the blackboard and scribbled his name in chalk. He turned around in a flash of light and his eyes instantly stopped upon the familiar brunette girl sitting before him in the middle row of his class

Professor Snape: Sweet Merlin... - he stated quietly but seemed that the whole class heard him.

Everyone followed his glance and looked at Hermione who was to busy setting up her books and parchment, before she looked up and made eye contact with her potions teacher, the same man she met a few days ago in the three broomsticks bar.

Her eyes widened as she realized who he was

Hermione: Fuck...

Severus broke out of this

Professor Snape: 10 points is taken from Gryffindor for your foul language Miss?-

Hermione: Granger. - She literally had to force the words out of her mouth due to the shock that made her speechless

Professor Snape: Stay behind after class for your dentition slip Miss Granger. Now as you all know my name is Professor Snape and I'll be your Potions master for this year

Severus Snape continued with his class of teaching potions and with his class over. He waited until everyone exited the room before he approached Hermione who was sat at her desk packing her books away.

Severus: You told me you where studying potions?

Hermione: What was I just doing?

Severus: Don't get smart with me, Miss Granger

Hermione: You didn't call me that the other night...

Severus: I didn't know you where going to be my student the other night! - Severus raised his voice seeming abit harsher

This action took Hermione back for what he actually like, hes real personality.

Severus: Look, I think you're amazing, Hermione and when I first met you I thought 'who is this girl?'

Hermione placed her hand gently over Severus' hand

Hermione: I'm still that girl. Nothings changed.

Severus: Yes. It has. I'm your teacher.

Hermione; I know its not just me. You feel like this is right for us too.

Severus: Its not right. We just can't.

Severus removed his hand from under Hermiones and stormed back to his desk, without turning back around to face her.

Severus: Get out.

Hermione: Sev-

Severus: You will greet me in a formal manner at all times, Miss Granger! Now if you don't mind...

The dark haired professor turned around and lifted his hand towards the door, indicating for her to exit from it immediately.

She grabbed her bag in a fierce manner and fled the room in a shot


End file.
